How It All Began
by iPanda16
Summary: How long do you think vampires been around? Since the Transylvania period? Or maybe a bit longer. This is a story of how vampires came to be... One-shot


_**How It All Began**_

As darkness slowly enveloped the land once more and human's receded into their homes, and began to close down their shops, a few beings had snuck their way past the librarian and broke into the library. No one knew but at night this was the meeting point for all vampires to come to. Ryou, who was in charge of the night shift opened the door to his creators, letting Kisara, and Touzoku in. These two were probably the very first vampires to walk the earth. Touzoku had claimed to have sired another but the boy had disappeared ages ago when he could no longer tolerate Touzoku's ways a moment longer. Most would say things like "I remember it like it was yesterday…" But to people like Touzoku the phrase was too far from the truth. He sat down at the head of the table with Kisara next to him and Ryou and Bakura across from the two at the table. Bakura pulled out a tall red wine bottle and popped it open. What came out wasn't fiz or bubbles, as the drink inside wasn't wine at all. Vampires could handle most drinks if they were to pretend to be human, for example they can drink water, tea, coffee, and on small occasions the new popular drink soda but never could they handle alcohol. If the taste wasn't bad enough then the constricted feel it gave your whole body as it choked it's way down your throat certainly was. Ages ago during the time of the renaissance they had found an elaborate way to blend in with society somewhat. Though they avoided the daylight they would charm their way into parties and feast off the guests. When they had their fill they would drain the wine bottles and fill them with blood. Kisara had come up the idea herself. Ever since then they would pretend to be human and swallow down the tea and fake wine when they were in the company of humans. Ryou placed the wine glasses on the table and Bakura poured a healthy amount of blood into each of the glasses. When it was his turn to poor his own glass he simply took the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp of it before pouring the remainder into his glass. Kisara glared at him for his thieving gluttony, but everyone else on the other hand shrugged it off like it was nothing. The blood in that bottle was from an athlete that had a part in the Olympics. Anyone would want a taste of that man's blood.

"So what's the topic of this meeting, tonight?" Bakura asked twisting the lid back onto the bottle and placing it in the center of the table.

"I'd still like to meet some more of our kind…" Ryou murmured into his glass. Ever since Touzoku had sired him and his brother, his only wish was to find more vampires. Kisara had remained convinced that they were the only vampires on the face of the planet but Touzoku had other thoughts. He figured that other vampire he made would have gotten a hold of his senses at some point after leaving and decided to turn another. But he had never voiced this as he had no proof and no longer cared for the boy anyhow. He only turned him to get revenge for what his family did to his village all those years ago. The only comforting thought he's had since then is that the vampire child would have to live the rest of his life in the same body forever, watching other people die before his eyes as he lived on, and that he would have to feed on the life source of every other being besides vampires. The boys once self-righteous views and having to live his life as a monster was the only comforting thought Touzoku had when he sired him.

"There are no more! We keep telling you that!" Kisara shouted slamming her fist onto the table shaking the glasses that stood on it.

"'We'?" Touzoku questioned, shifting his gaze from his glass to the female. She flinched at the malice in his voice and submitted immediately.

"I apologize." She may be a feisty vampire that won't hesitate to flaunt her power to the twins but she knew her place when Touzoku stepped in.

"You are forgiven. But rest assured if you test my patience one more time, Kisara, I will not hesitate to destroy you." He warned over his glass, taking one long slow sip of the blood. She nodded and for the remainder of the meeting kept her big mouth shut on the subject of whether or not there were more vampires in this world. He had only sired her for the sole purpose of breeding and raising a race of vampire but after a few decades of zero pregnancies he realized vampires can't breed or have children. Considering that they're dead their bodies would have no other function other than eating, moving, and thinking. But that didn't stop Kisara from being a loyal companion no matter how many times she may frustrate him.

"Touzoku, do you really believe we are the only vampires around?" Bakura asked carefully. When Touzoku was in a bad mood it's best to stay away from him or choose your words wisely. With Bakura he was taking the risky route. It might as well finally be settled. After three hundred years neither Bakura nor Ryou know anything about their kind and who else to ask than the man that started it all. Touzoku set down his glass and looked out the window to see the crescent moon thinning into what would look like an eye lash from either Kisara or anyone else in the group floating in the sky.

"I suppose I should tell you sooner or later. It's been three centuries and I haven't told you anything about us, have I? Very well. If you remember correctly, there was one other vampire that was with us the night that we sired you, right?" He asked not leaving his gaze from the moon.

"That boy with the tri-colored hair?" Ryou asked turning his attention to the window trying to see what could be so interesting about the night sky that got his master to continue to gaze contently at it.

"Yes. He was the first that I sired. It was all back in Egypt. When I was a boy his father the previous pharaoh had ordered the massacre of my home village Kul Elna. We were a village of thieves, and as such we were treasonous criminals that deserved no mercy in their eyes. I was only a boy back then. A boy and I survived and with it, the hatred for the pharaoh and his family were born. Many years later I had come across a demon named Zorc. And he turned me into the creature that I am today."

"Zorc turned you into a vampire? How? Was it the same way you did to us?" Bakura asked now fully intrigued with the story.

"No. It was much more agonizing." He whispered remembering the experience all too well. "Zorc was a demon who's power came from the fear, anger, rage, and loathing feelings all humans had and his power came mostly from the hatred I felt towards the Egyptian pharaoh and his followers. He wasn't human, nor did he look human. He was a monster in every sense of the word. The way he turned me is too complicated for words, but if you truly wish to know then I'll tell you. Zorc had ripped away my human soul and replaced it with a part of his soul, the soul that craved for blood and carnage and had the power to kill the pharaoh. The feeling of having my soul carved out of my body and being replaced with a darker soul was the most exhilarating, and yet the most horrific moments of my entire life.

He then explained to me the contract I had sold myself too. He told me that I was to leave the daylight and banish myself from the sunlight forever and roam the darkness feeding off the blood of every breathing creature that roamed the land. And with it I had the power to kill the pharaoh. The man that slaughtered my village had died but his son had quickly inherited the throne. I waited until the sun disappeared and flew to the kingdom."

"Flew?" Ryou interrupted. Touzoku felt an irritating coil of rage boil up in his stomach but covered it up. He would forgive him for his interruption for now.

"That's what it felt like when I ran to the palace. I didn't even need a horse. That's how fast I was. I managed to make it within the palace walls in under minutes and at that time the boy pharaoh had retreated to bed. I was so hungry for blood that my body shook, and my insides felt like the dried up river bed you'd find with no hope of ever having water flow back into it until it rained. But I would not feed. I didn't want my first feeding to be anyone else but the pharaoh. As he laid himself down in his comfortable royal bed I made my move. But my quivering body couldn't hold still and as I stepped forward my arm twitched and knocked over a vase. He woke up immediately but I was faster. As he saw me and turned to the open door to call for his guards I pounced. I pinned him down to his bed and sank my fangs into his neck. And during all this I had not realized how young he was. He was almost ten summers younger than me. I repulsed at the thought of draining a boy king but a thought came to my mind. Why not make him suffer for eternity? If what Zorc said was right and that I was now immortal than maybe all those that I turned became immortal. After I had drained the last drop of his blood and his heart had stopped drumming I pulled away, and bit into my wrist leaving a huge gash. It began to heal immediately, but when I placed it to his lips the healing stopped. He drank from my arm the same way a newborn calf would suckle from it's mother, but after a moment he came back to his senses and pulled away. His forming fangs left an unforgiving wound onto my wrist before the wound closed over. Satisfied with my revenge I made my way to leave, but he stopped me when he grabbed onto my robe.

'What have you done to me?' he asked. I don't know what came over me but I told him all there is to know about our kind. I told him that he would feed on blood, hide from the sun and live in the moonlight, and that he was now immortal. When it sinked in for him he yelled out insults, as I left laughing like a king. I landed to the ground gracefully and when I was about to leave the palace forever I heard the guards talking about a female prisoner they had. I chose to go through the dungeon so I could find this female and make her my queen of the night. That was when I met Kisara." Touzoku paused and took his wine glass and took a sip of the clotting blood. Most vampires that he knew hated the taste of the hardening blood as it slithered down their throat but he rather enjoyed it. It made the blood fuller and last longer keeping his energy up far longer than everyone else.

"What was Kisara like back then?" Ryou asked. Bakura snorted.

"Was she this arrogant back then." Kisara glared at him but said nothing. Oh, if only they knew what she was _really_ like.

"Quite the opposite. She was frail, weak, and introverted. It looked like she had no idea how she became a prisoner, which made my rage for the pharaoh burn even more. Locking up prisoners against their will, especially one that obviously had no power to do anything to disrupt his kingdom infuriated me. I considered doing her a favor by turning her and freeing her in exchange that she become my queen. I killed every single guard in the dungeon and turned her. I suppose when you change human's into vampires they get an ego boost now that they have the power to fight back. I brought her back to my village that night and when she wished to feed I kidnapped a group of bandits and gave them to her. The following day I came to visit the pharaoh to see if he had died from hunger or explored the sunlight and burned to death. I was disappointed to find that he was alive but when I saw how weak he was my rage shifted to glee.

'Still alive I see.' I hummed as I leaned against his balcony. His body was quivering underneath his blankets. He looked like a frightened and cornered animal. He shot his face out from underneath the sheets and glared at me with his crimson eyes.

'You turned me into a monster! I almost died when the sun rose!' He shouted. Looking to the doorway I saw that he had piled up a number of furniture to prevent from anyone coming in.

'You haven't fed at all have you?' I asked curious. This young man really had fought against his transformed instincts and starved himself. I was disgusted to see him fight it, but I couldn't stop myself from grinning nonetheless. This is the same kind of suffering I had intended him from the moment I sank my fangs into his throat.

'No! I won't drink blood! I won't feed off of my people!'

'You're people?' I interrupted. He flinched visibly, and I continued. 'You are not one of them now. You are not even a pharaoh anymore. The moment I bit you, you were dead. But I turned you into a vampire because I wanted you to suffer eternal damnation for what _your_ people did to my homeland.' He was obviously confused so I told him how his father ordered the massacre of Kul Elna and that killing him simply wasn't enough, so I turned him into vampire because I knew he'd fight off his newborn instincts the same way he had pulled away from my wrist when I turned him. His expression was priceless. He apologized but demanded that I turn him back. Of course there was no way. I told him he should either drink blood or continue to suffer for the rest of his immortal life. The only way to kill us is the sunlight, so if he chose to he would stand in the morning sun and burn up in flames and have his ashes scatter in the wind. But when I came back the next night he was still alive but in even worse condition the night before. He had become paranoid, and hysterical. He cursed me for making him this way as his servants and priests have begun to worry and fear him now. I left without saying a word. I only returned the first few times because I waited to see if he had fed or died yet. I was highly disappointed to find that he did neither of those. I never returned after the fourth visit as I had grown tired of his paranoia. But on the fifth night he had arrived to me.

Me and Kisara were just returning to Kul Elna from a hunt when I noticed something not quite right. There was a scent of a being there that shouldn't be at all. I hunted that scent down and found a young man crouched over a dead horse. He was sucking it's blood so hard you could hear the slurping sounds almost as clear as you can hear someone suck up the last of the soda from a straw. When he finished he turned towards me with blood splashed over his face, and his clothes soaked heavily in the liquid. The pharaoh looked like a frightened child and I could see that apparently one horse wasn't enough to quench his thirst. He has after all not fed at all in about five days. I almost applauded him for it if it weren't for the fact that he was still unstable.

'So you finally stopped fighting, eh?' I asked crouching low to the ground with the widest smirk I've ever worn on my face. He didn't look offended but rather frantic. It seemed like he didn't recognize me at all.

'Blood… I need blood.' He murmured over and over. Kisara stood behind me and scoffed at him.

'What an animal. One horse wasn't enough?'

'You got to remember that he hasn't fed in five days. His mind right now isn't that of the former pharaoh but of a deranged man, or starving dog. But I suppose he had enough conscience to come all the way here for my help. How did you get here anyway?' But I already knew the answer to that. He had escaped and rode his horse to where the smell of the dead bodies we threw away would pile up. When he reached the village he fed on his horse, not holding back his urges any longer. Kisara hadn't known that she had a brother so she insisted on getting more blood for him. I urged her to get humans this time. It was a hunch that animal blood wouldn't be enough to begin with seeing as he was still in hysterics. She came back moments later with a few women. Pharaoh retracted from the live humans but the girls got restless when they saw the dead horse we left lying there. I began to get agitated and threw one of the girls at him. He latched on to her neck immediately and had cleaned her out in minutes. He was getting better but was still mad so we pushed another girl towards him. He pulled away after a minute when she lost half of her blood. The last girl we tied up and saved for later. Even with his sanity back he still acted self-righteous. The first months he was with us was spent in silence. It was awkward having him around and I had wanted him to kill his servants, and priests but he fought the urge long enough to escape. When he began talking he asked if there was more of us and I told him that we were the first ever vampires on the planet. Than there was a long silence. Other than me and Kisara conversing, and him arguing with my beliefs it was just a long boring routine spent with killing humans. Eventually when the village began to stink of the dead and people had made plans to investigate we retreated to Jerusalem. Than it was the same all over again. At one point people had started this talk of Jesus, how amazing He was. Each night we heard a new story of Jesus, He healed a man with leprosy, He brought back the dead, He got a crippled man to walk, and so on. At one point we made plans to meet Jesus so we did."

Ryou and Bakura exchanged surprised glances before turning back to Touzoku and Kisara expectantly, like a couple of children waiting to hear the conclusion to a fairy tale. "What was He like?" They both asked at the same time. It amused Touzoku to see how synchronized the twins could be.

"He was everything the Bible said about Him. He was wise, and powerful. He knew who we were the moment we walked in and He knew what created me as well. He expressed His sympathy for us losing our humanity, but I told Him that this way was more efficient. We had no need to worry about disease, or death unless we met with the sunlight. I believe He effected the pharaoh more then He did with me and Kisara. After we left, Atem and I had fights much more frequently. There were some nights when Kisara left when an argument started up and arrived when the sun began to rise. It was only when I sired you two that he had left us. You remember how it went do you?" He asked tearing his attention from the moon to the twins. They nodded.

Three hundred years ago Bakura and Ryou were orphaned, homeless, and hopeless. Somehow the legend of the vampire had spread across the globe and when Touzoku, Kisara, and Atem arrived to England during the late 1600's he hadn't had a passing thought other than killing the two of them. When he reached out to kill Ryou, Bakura stabbed him in the chest with a dagger. The wound closed over immediately, and it angered him more that the twins discovered their secret. He wanted to kill them before they retreated but Bakura had offered himself up to become a vampire. After telling them the hell they went through and how becoming a vampire would be a much better fate than living in fear for the rest of there life. In that moment they all remembered how Jesus had gave them genuine sympathy for the pact. How He offered to return them to normal but they declined as it was much more efficient living this way as they had no fear of dying unless by the sun. Then seeing the two human boys beg to become immortal vampires stating the same thing they had said over a millennia ago, Touzoku laughed maniacally and took them up on their offer. He took Bakura and offered Ryou to Atem but that was the last draw for the former pharaoh. That was the night he left them and the day Touzoku and Kisara changed Ryou and Bakura. After a few months Ryou insisted on having a change of pace instead of going out and feeding off of other creatures. That was when this meeting rose up.

"So if you ask me, I'm not sure if there are any more vampires. If I know Atem well, he would avoid humans and try to feed on animals no matter how unfilling it is. And I also don't know how popular vampires became over the world. It must have been from when we met Jesus. Because before then no one but us and Zorc knew who vampires were." Touzoku hummed before swallowing the last of his thickening blood.

"I read in books that there have been vampires since the days of Mesopotamia but I never knew it could be earlier than that." Ryou said gazing at the table in thought.

"Who knows. Maybe there were other people that made there deal with the devil and became vampires in other countries at different ages in history. I just told you my version of the story, and other than you three and Atem I haven't met another vampire and I doubt that I'll meet another any time soon as well. And to tell you the truth, Ryou, I have no interest in finding other vampires. So if you truly do wish to find more you are more than welcome to leave the same way Atem had left all those years ago." Touzoku said returning his attention back to the moon. Ryou said nothing and didn't leave his seat at all that night. And with that they spent the rest of the evening in silence drinking blood, and gazing the waning moon, until light had began to shine out from the horizon. They then returned to their apartment and rested for the day.


End file.
